


Birds of a Feather

by inheritanceofgeek, sadieb798



Series: Bi-Verse [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, birds of a feather, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve helps Sam move into Bed-Stuy, much to the joy of the Hawkeyes who get to Ogle the Bum of Freedom. However, they're surprised to learn that they're not the only ones admiring the great fruits of their fine nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of Operation American Falcon. 
> 
> Bi-Verse started out as a joke on Twitter about a Marvel Universe where literally no one was straight. This is the ongoing result of that conversation. We hope you enjoy =)

It really was inevitable that Sam and Clint would become friends. They both loved sports; both knew all of Marvin Gaye’s back catalogue by heart; neither of them had any super powers beyond sheer stubbornness and belief, and of course both of them were named after birds of prey. Oh, and shared a deep-seated desire to cover Aidan Turner in chocolate and lick it off with their tongue. Though Sam wasn’t quite ready to admit this to the team just yet.

 

So when he announced that he was looking for a new flat in the city to cut down his Avengers Commute, Clint didn’t even hesitate to suggest he move into Bed-Stuy. “My bastard brother’s just run off with the woman who lived there before, along with all my damn money, so there’s a room going.”

 

Sam had shrugged and within the week Steve was helping Sam move in.

 

Not only was the day memorable because one of his new best friends was moving in (and bringing a whole box of his Mom’s famed peanut butter cookies!) but also because it involved getting the opportunity to see Steve lifting heavy boxes in his tight jeans, giving Clint and Kate a good view of The Bum of Freedom. What did take Clint slightly by surprise was that when he looked away to grab yet another mug of coffee, he spotted that his new lodger was also ogling the Buns of Liberty.

 

He swatted Kate on the arm and pointed to where Sam’s jaw was hanging slightly open. Sam’s eyes flittered back up to Steve’s face and a warm smile spread across his own as he shared a joke about something Clint couldn’t make out, but whatever it was made them both laugh wholeheartedly. Kate looked at him gleefully.

 

[They are totally shagging] she signed.

 

[No way] replied Clint [if Steve were dating someone, Nat would have told me.]

 

[Well they obviously want to date. Look at them looking at one another.]

 

[I can’t make out their lips. What are they talking about?]

 

[You know you need to wear those hearing aids Stark made you for them to work, right?]

 

[Just answer the question, Hawkeye.]

 

[Just some random film they watched together the other night. You sure they’re not dating?]

 

[Nat would have said for certain. She’s sick of Steve acting so love sick around everyone. She’s been setting him up with people for the last month. Remember the girl with the lip ring?]

 

[Oh yeah, she was hot! If I weren’t with Chavez, I’d have gone there myself. So Nat really doesn’t know? But it’s so obvious!]

 

[Well maybe she’s not seen them together? Anyway, she knows now.] He grinned waving his phone at her, showing a message from Nat that read:

 

_Operation American Falcon is now in operation! :)_


End file.
